Love within Steps
by HaruKamiya199
Summary: Levi and Eren use to be like everyday couple. Because of something Levi had suddenly became the abusive boyfriend. What does Grisha have to do with this love? Can Eren forgive him or will he push Levi away? Follow up on a journey of Love, Pain,Reasoning, and forgiveness. Warning: Smut, Trigger Scenes and Violence.
1. Why are you so Different!

**Hey! I'm back from the darkness with a story of Hurt and Romance. This story will take us on a journey of abuse, reasoning, love , forgiveness. I hope you all enjoy this story as it been long since I wrote a first prospective story. Review if you may. I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

"What happen to the Levi I use to know and love!"

Eren POV

Levi suddenly change after our first anniversary. We have been dating for a year. We use to be like normal couples who will sit all day together and cuddle. What did I do to deserve such pain? I love Levi a lot and I would die just for him. Why can't you just come back, tell me what I did wrong. You didn't need to turn into this.

I sat on my bed thinking about our best time together. My best memory was when he decided to kiss me.

_I was sitting on a bench leaning into his hold as I closed my eyes._

"_Hey brat guess what?" _

"_What?" I asked looking at him._

_He leans in and gave me a kiss. _

Tears ran down my cheeks. "Where did you go?" I broke into sobs.

The door flung open and I turn to see a pissed off Levi. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" He spat angrily at me. "I'm sorry…" I replied shaking in horror. He walked over and slaps me square in the face. I held back my tears and looked down at his feet.

"Don't let this happen again..." I could hear his voice. He sounded horrified, scared but why?

I didn't dare look up at him.

I heard him turn on his feet and left without another word. The door slammed shut and I can hear glass being shatter to pieces.

I wanted to die at that moment; the pain in my left cheek wouldn't go away. I need some fresh air away from here, away from him.

I picked up my phone and called Armin. One of my best pal since I was a kid. I waited until he answered.

"Hello Armin Arlert speaking, may I help you…"Armin said from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Armin it's me Eren…"

"Eren! Oh my god, I haven't heard from you for a long time. How are you? What about the relationship with Levi?"

My heart stops at the name. I covered my mouth from letting a whimper escape.

"Eren? Are you okay? You sound like you might…"

"I'm fine! My relationship with Levi is going very well…" I said but I knew it was a lie. Why would Levi love someone like me?

I heard Armin chuckle. "So why did you call me?" He asked.

"I was wondering if we you'll like to hang out with me…" I replied.

I can hear him smile through the phone. "Of course anytime for my best friend…" He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright I'll be over soon…" I said before ending the call.

Was Levi going to say anything? I knew he was going to hit me and yell at me if I got home late.

I sighed and set my phone down on my desk. I slowly made my way over to my closet where I can find something good to wear.

I pulled out a shirt with the wings of freedom planted on the back and writings in the front. This was Levi's favorite shirt that he brought for me. I gripped the shirt and brought it close to my chest.

I stood there for a minute or two before I slipped it on and walked out tippy toeing to the door.

Levi was probably in his room sleeping or doing his own crap. I didn't give a crap about what he did in his room. I quickly wore my shoes and rushed out closing the door quietly behind me.

It took me a half hour or so to meet up with Armin. He was sitting outside with his legs crossed. "Armin!" I shouted and he looked up in my direction. "Eren!" He stood up and ran over throwing himself at me.

I fell with laughter as I hug him back. It was so great to be back with my best pal. Yes the truth is I dated Armin in High school. We broke up after a few months because we realize we were more like friends then lovers.

Armin now has a boyfriend. They had been dating for years, since the end of senior year to what we call today. They were the best of best, a long relationship of love and passion for each other.

"Eren? Your starting to die out on me…" Armin said waving a hand.

I looked at him. "Oh shit sorry…" I said. My eyes widen when I saw the sliver band on his ring finger. "Armin no way…"

He raised an eyebrow and blushed when he realized I was staring at the ring on his finger.

"Oh wow horseface decided to propose. So when did he?" I asked.

"When we were eating at a restaurant a week ago…" He said.

"When's the wedding?"

"I don't know he hasn't decided yet…"

I smiled and thought back to Levi. If only Levi did that to me. Another memory found its way into my head.

"_Hey Levi."_

"_What is it brat?" He asked turning to look at me._

"_What is your best way of showing love to your lover?" I asked._

_He chuckled and ran his hand through my hair. "Isn't that easy? Sex of course…" _

_I blushed and punch his shoulder gently. "Stop being a tease…I thought you were an emotional rock…" _

"_Well guess what, a certain brat by the name of Eren soften me up with his love…" _

_I kissed his cheek and snicker. "I'm not a brat…" _

"_I not going to argue with that one…" He said as we shared a laugh._

"Earth to Eren…Hello?" Armin snapped his finger. I shook my head and looked at him. "Huh?"

"You looked like you were dozing off on me. Are you thinking of Levi?" He teased.

"What? No! what gave you such thoughts!"

He shrugs. "Well by the actions in the past…Levi always stood by your side. Almost like he's your bodyguard or something…"

I looked at my hands. Yeah I really miss that Levi. He was so charming and used to embarrass me a lot in public.

I stood up and pulled Armin to his feet. "What should we do?" Armin asked.

"Well we can go play something together…"

"Like what?" He asked.

"A game on the PC…" I replied.

"Like what exactly…"

"Life 4 Dead…" I said and he nod happily.

"It'll be like old times…Hopefully I don't suck ass this time…"

I took this time to laugh. Armin hits me gently in a place I wished he didn't. I held back a wince and closed my eyes tightly. "Eren? Are you alright?" He asked worried.

I couldn't tell Armin about Levi. Shit I need to make up an excuse. "I banged into a wall while getting here…"

Armin knew it was a lie but decided not to argue with Eren about it.

That night I got home around Levi's time limit. His rule for me was to be home around 9:00 and if I wasn't he was going to brutally crush me. As I open the door and walked in I felt a dark aura floating in the air. It reeks of terror and death. I shut the door as quietly as I could and took of my shoes.

As I took another step the light flickered on. "Where were you?" The voice asked.

I was going to die. Levi was just a few steps away and he was slowly walking over. "Levi…I-"

"You weren't cheating were you?" He asked.

I looked up at him. His face was blank but I can see the slight of fear in those eyes. Levi does love me but why had he just turn his back on me?

"I-I…No sir…" I replied and walked past him. He didn't stop me. I heard something crack. It wasn't me this time and surely I knew it came from Levi.

I heard a thud and kept walking not daring to look back.

I quickly ran upstairs and slam the door.

I sobbed for a bit and closed my eyes as I heard the piano playing softly.

'_It was like a nightmare and its pain for me because nobody wants to die to fast' _The voice sings.

The singing seem to blur out as I slowly fell asleep. Before I feel asleep Levi walked in and sat beside me. He sounded like he was crying. "I'm sorry Eren, I failed again…" I heard him spoke. He leaned down to kiss my cheek. I think I am going crazy. He couldn't just do that, could he? I'm hearing things.

I suddenly found myself being pulled to sleep, strong arms wrap around me protectively.

* * *

**Alright this is a new story. Yay now I have more to study.**

**The next chapter is going to be in Levi's POV.**

**Review please and please no rude comments.**


	2. Fine! I'll do it!

**Hello forgive me for being off. I'm back with a chapter, Enjoy and my apologize for grammar. I don't normally write in first perspective so forgive me. Alright this is a chapter in Levi POV. ENjoy, it sorta reveal why Levi is abusing Eren.**

**Italics are memories or a dream.**

* * *

"I'll do it myself if you refuse too. I promise I'll leave him in more pain…"

Levi POV

I was driving home on a raining day. It was colder than usual and I was looking through my phone. "Come on answer damn it…" I cursed quietly. Eren and I had been together for a long time and I love him a lot. I just can't forgive myself for hurting him. It wasn't my idea to hurt him, I didn't want to at all.

After the tenth time I call him, I started to get worry. Did he leave me? What if something bad happen? So many thoughts were running through my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him. As soon as I got home I sigh in relief that he was home safe.

I parked and stared at my steering wheel. I didn't want to get out of my car because I knew I had to get back into that one stage where I will slap Eren for what he did no matter if it's right.

"_Levi you gotta do what I say or I seriously will kill Eren myself.."_

_I stood there looking at the man. "How dare you do something shitty?"_

_The man chuckled as he push up his glasses. "Remember what I said…"_

I growl and fist the car. "Tch that fucking bastard."

I nearly opened the door and stumbled out. I ran to the front door and unlock the door to walk in.

Man this place already gave me the chill. Why did I not fight back then? Why didn't I just show him what I'm made of? Is was because I cared for Eren's safety.

I rushed up the stairs and smashed the door open trying to look pissed. I knew it worked because Eren looked startle. I can't bring myself to look at him anymore. "Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" I spat. He shook violently and looked down. "I-I'm so-orry…" I walked over and slapped him in the face. My hand burned, I wanted to die instantly as my palm made contact with his cheek. I turned around letting my own tear fall. "Don't let this happen again.." I walked out slamming the door behind me.

The glass vase that was right next to me appear to be on the floor shatter because I didn't realized I knocked it down with my force. I picked up the pieces and got cut. I winced. After cleaning the mess I went to the room Eren and I use to share together. As I walked in I walked over to my drawers and grabbed the First Aid kit. As I wrap up my wound a memory flash through my mind.

_I was lying on the floor my head ached in pain. I let out a scream as my father kept kicking my side. I beg for him to stop but he wouldn't. My father was an alcoholic while my mother is nothing because she died after my father violently killed her. I looked up at my father and he kicks me in the face. At that point I blacked out. I don't know what he did afterward because when I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I heard yelling outside my door._

I shook my head not wanting to think about. I heard the door shut and looked outside to see Eren storming away. So many thoughts were ran through my head. Where is he going? I overdone it this time didn't I?

My phone ring a moment later. When I saw the caller ID my heart dropped. I pressed the phone against my ear and answered.

"Hello Levi, Long time since we talk. How is Eren?" The other ask on the other side of the phone. My lips quivered.

"Tch, Shut up will you? Why the fuck would you care?" I asked.

The man chuckles and I could feel that he was smirking on the other side. "He is my son after all Levi…" He said.

That was it, my last straw. "If he was your son then why the fuck will you do such a shitty thing to him?"

I waited for an answer but it sound like he wants me to rant more so I did. "I don't have enough energy to keep doing this! I don't know why the fuck am I so scared of you. Wait I know you were the one to kill your wife, you blame it on your son. What kind of a father are you? You tried to kill me when I found out but you knew you couldn't so you decided to threaten me. You even slaughter my closest companions and I wasn't there to help them! I had a choice but I chose a choice I regret the most." I shouted and grip the railing of my balcony.

I heard him laugh and I swear I wanted to choke him to death. "Oh Levi true thing is I really hate you, It's not that I love Eren. I do in fact, It's just that I want to make Eren hate you. I want Eren to have the verge to kill you. I want him to think why he ever choose you in the first place." The other said and I broke down to my knees. What did I ever do to him? I never did anything to him.

The phone went dead and I threw the phone across the room. I think I need time to relax. I closed my eyes and laid down on my bed.

Next thing I knew, I was pulled into a dream.

(Dream)

_I was working on my paperwork in my office when the door opened. I looked up and my heart ached. Eren was standing in doorway with a suitcase in hand. I watch the tear run down his cheek. He was trying to stay strong, I could tell by his face. He dropped the suitcase and walked over to me. _

"_What do you want brat?!" I heard myself say. It wasn't suppose to come out harsh. Eren was trembling. Eren hugged me and I froze._

"_I-I'm sorry to distrub you sir...but...b-but I…."_

_I didn't mean to do this last part either. I pushed Eren off and he slam into a wall. "BUt WHAT!?" Why are my words coming out harsh. I feel so bad but my words keep rumbling out. _

"_I'm leaving…" _

_Those words made my heart stop but my legs walked forward. Before I knew it my hands were around Eren's neck choking him. What the hell was I doing. NO. NO. STOP. GET ME OUT OF HERE._

_Eren struggled and I felt my hand tighten around his neck. NO. I SAID STOP!_

My eyes flutter open and I sat up straight."It was only a dream…" My breathing fasten and I looked at my alarm clock. It read 9:45. Was Eren home yet. I stood up and walked out. It was dark, that is when I notice Eren wasn't home yet. I heard the door and ran downstairs.

The door slowly open and I saw a figure walked in. I reach over to the light and flicked them on.

"Where were you?" I asked.

Eren looked like he was scared.

"Levi I….." I heard him pause as I walked over. "Were you cheating on me?" I asked. My heart was pounding very hard. He looked up at me and stared at me.

"I..I No sir…" He answered and walked passed me. He hesitated, people told me if you asked questions like this and your partner hesitated that means something is up. I heard my own heart crash and I fell on my knees. The door to Eren's room was slam once I hit the ground. So many question ran through my head. I stood up and walked over to the piano. My hands hit the keys and before I knew it the words of the song fell out of my mouth.

"_It was like a nightmare and its pain for me, cause nobody wants to die to fast." It continue to roll off my tongue. I stopped a while later so I can go check up on Eren. _

_Once I walked in I went over to his side and sat down. My tears started to fall at the site of him. " I'm sorry Eren, I failed once again…" I said. I knew he couldn't hear me. The thing is I bended down and kissed his cheek. 'I love you...' I thought and laid down beside him. I carefully wrap my arms around his waist and drift off to sleep._

* * *

**I will start the third chapter right away. **

**Update I'm going to write another Omegaverse for Riren. This time I'll make it more longer. It might be the similar to Levi's Beautiful Omega. I'm also writing a Epilogue to LBO.**

**Please Review, It'll help me a lot. **

**Nice Review...Don't be rude...**

**~HetaliaRule199~ **


	3. Goodbye Eren

(Eren POV)

The next morning when I woke up i felt rather warmer than any other nights. Could it be that everything that happened last night was true? Did he really sleep with me? I couldn't believe my head at this point. The door creep open and there I saw Levi, he looked all calm. I looked away scared. I manage to back away but he caught my hands and pin me against the bed. I felt scared at this point. I didn't dare look at Levi. Then I felt it, he released my hands and turned on his feet.

"Eren what do you think we are?" He asked. I paused and looked at my hand. How am I supposed to answer that. I don't know. I looked up at his back.

"I don't know..." I said. Levi turned and looked at me. "Your dad wants to talk to you..." He said and walked out. My dad? Why will he want to talk to me? I took out my phone and called him.

"Hello Dr. Yeager speaking."

"Uh Hi dad, Levi told me to call you what's up?" I asked.

The other paused before wincing(btw Grisha is lying here) "Your boyfriend...ugh came to my house yesterday and literally try to kill me.." He said. My eyes widen and my teeth were clenched together. How can Levi do that?! My father had nothing to do with us. Oh he's going to get it.

"I'll have a talk with him. Where exactly did he hurt you?" I asked. There was another paused. "Uh my leg and my abs.." He said.

"Alright call you back later..." I said. I stood up completely and walked out. Levi was leaning against the wall. "I heard everything. Go on leave if you please..." He said. My eyes looked up at him coldly. "Oh please, stop acting all innocent when you know what you did to my father. What are you a monster?!" I shouted. I watched as Levi tensed up. "if you think I'm a monster why are you still here with me?!" He spat back. "I don't know! Because my instinct told me it's best this way. " Levi looked at me. "YOU THINK YOUR INSTINCT HUH? WELL I'LL LET YOU KNOW I HAD A NO OTHER CHOICE." He shouted slamming me into the wall. A while later he seem to calm down and let me go. His eyes was full of guilt and he looked up to speak again.

"Well let me tell you Eren. You can choose to leave me but there is one thing I want to clear. Do you still love me?" He asked his voice shaking a bit. "NO! I hate you! I hate everything about you. First thing you do was beat the living shit out of me and now you done it to my father! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Listen up Eren Yeager before you tell me to answer this question. Have your dad ever love you the way a father would?" He asked.

That question hit me like a rock. I didn't know. All I want now was off with Levi.

"Levi this is over! I don't want you anymore, I'm leaving."

I looked up at Levi and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Okay Eren, if that's what you want then good..." He walked over and hugged me. "Goodbye Kid. I just want you to know I will protect you anywhere. I'll still love you no matter whatever happen." He said and I was about to break down as well but I looked away.

He let go of me and walked out the other way.

My heart couldn't stop pounding and I reached out to grab him but it was too late. He was gone. Why did it hurt so much? I went to my room and cleaned all my clothes and packed them in a suitcase. I picked up my phone and called Armin.

"Hello! Armin speaking..." He spoke. My eyes watered and I let out a sob.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me Eren.."

"Eren what happen to you why are you crying." He asked softly.

"I broke it off with Levi..."

"Huh? Why did you do that?"

"Armin you should hear the whole story out. Our second anniversary came around and Levi just, he just start abusing me. Yesterday when I was over my dad said Levi went over and started to harm him..."

Armin paused and I waited. "That wasn't like Levi to do that. That can't be it, there has to be a story behind this." Armin said. I sigh and hiccuped. "Bullshit I highly doubt that." I said and looked at the mirror and saw the necklace.

"I'll call you later Armin…" With that being said I hung up.

I place my hand on the chain and took off the necklace. It was the blue wing of the 'Scout Region' wings of freedom. Levi have gotten this for us because somehow the Wing of Freedom resemble the past. It was to say the Wings represent the love of these two solider who died together in battle. A corporal and a titan-shifter. I slowly closed my eyes and visual the day Levi told me the story.

_Levi sat on the grass waiting for me to sit on his lap. I looked at him and pouted in embarrassment. _

"_Don't keep me waiting brat. I got something for you." He said and I smiled excitedly. As I sat on his lap he give my bottom a slap. I yelp and punch his shoulder gently. "Pervert…." Levi laughed at my comment. _

"_Stop laughing! What do you really want to show me?" I asked leaning against him. "Well since you are still in college and went to school, Have you heard of the story of The corporal and the titanshifter?" I nodded. "Well thinking back to that story I realize they both devoted their hearts to save each other but end up failing in hand. The Survey Corps said that these two were truthfully the Wings of Freedom. What do you think that means?" _

_Can it be that they were the wings of the Survey Crops and when they fell it was a heavy lost._ _I looked at Levi and kissed his cheek. "Are you trying to say that Corporal Levi and Cadet Eren were the Wings guiding the Survey Corps but one die causing the other to die. Therefore a wing can't survive without the other?And that is why the Survey Crops devoted their for them and won the titan age?" Levi chuckled and smiles. _

"_Exactly, but somehow I have a feeling that those two were our past life…." He said. _

"_It could be…" I hummed. Levi took out a necklace and unhook them. He place the chain around my neck and I looked at it. My eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the metal dangling off the chain. It was the blue wing of the pair. How? I looked at Levi and looked into his eyes. "How?" I asked. Levi lips parted. "It was a necklace passed down from many generation. If you look at the back of that necklace. It reads your name…" I did as I was told. My eyes widen once more and I hugged Levi tightly. I didn't know what happen but my eyes started watering. Levi hugged me back and ran his hand down my back._

Once I opened my eyes it was dark. Shit I must've fallen asleep. My heart ache realizing what I did to Levi earlier. Why did Levi look so innocent then? "Goodbye Kid, I love you..." Those words roam my head. I shook my head. No he was just saying that! He can't possibly love me. After all that abusing. But what if Armin was right? Just believe in yourself Eren, it won't hurt if you did. I slowly closed my eyes again. I need to sleep, I am going to see my dad tomorrow. My phone rung and I opened my eyes. "Who can be calling me..." I looked at the phone. "Armin?" I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Eren? Is that you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Of course."

Armin was quiet for a bit before he spoke.

"Eren did Levi ever told you about your mother?" I paused for a while and raised my eyebrow. What?

"What are you talking about?"

Armin sighs. "I guess he didn't...that means that lie still lingers around then..."

"What are you talking about? Levi lied? About what?"

"Eren your mom death wasn't an accident..."


	4. Author's Note! NOT A CHAP

**Hello There my lovely readers. I had realize my Fanfics on this site is pretty bad. I actually regret some of them.**  
**I am probably going to start a new one or probably rewrite some of these, Thanks for being here for me though.**  
**I hope to become a good writer who you guys. If you guys enjoy my Riren Fanfics, go and read the ones on Wattpad.**  
**HetaliaRule199 (Wattpad)**  
**I will be starting to write for AO3 as will and my name is Anime_Bounty**

**Thank you for being here for these stories. I hope to rewrite some of these. I am still learning however. I hope I can satisfy those who knows what a true reader wants.**  
**Thanks, **

**See you guys! **


End file.
